shinobi_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
GenJutsu
GenJutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as NinJutsu, requiring Chakra and Hand Seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. GenJutsu has always been seen as a weaker form of Jutsu, a GenJutsu Artist is known to be ridiculed rather then be appreciated by most of the self-respecting arts. However, this will reveal that GenJutsus is neither to be scoffed at nor to be trifled with. In fact, GenJutsu can be quite potent in the hands of those who delve into its deepest secrets. GenJutsu deals with the age-old conundrum of perception versus reality, and it is this mystery that a GenJutsu bends his mind towards understanding. At its heart, GenJutsu is the art of deception, be it benign or malicious in nature. It alters another's perceptions and tricks their senses. Those affected by GenJutsus see, hear, smell, taste and feel things that are not there. Some GenJutsus also explore the realm of shadow form, which allows them to create quasi-real things to be seen, heard, smelt, tasted and felt. It is hoped that this shall enlighten its readers in all forms of GenJutus one in which that of figments, glamors, patterns and phantasms. GenJutsus is perhaps the most artistic form of Jutsus. To be a successful GenJutsu Specialist, one must have an understanding of how to craft their chakra to create GenJutsus into believable and engaging images. Over the course of their studies many GenJutsu Specialists and Masters make a point to examine their surroundings and to note how the world interacts. They note how the lighting of the room affects the appearance of others. They scrutinies how shadows dance upon the ground under a flickering light. They study the subtle hues of color that although rarely noticed add immensely to the believability of an illusion. GenJutsu Specialists also analyze the structure and movement of everything from humanoids to insects to plants. They note the effects of sight, sound, aroma, taste and touch on all these things. One might ask why do they do this? Most GenJutsu Specialists would respond that it is done so that they might better mimic all of these things with their chakra, and rightly so. GenJutsus are not just meant to be seen, heard, smelt, tasted, and felt by others, but must be also believed. In fact, most GenJutsus depend upon the belief of a witness in order to achieve their purpose. It is because of this that most GenJutsu Specialists do not simply create GenJutsus, but instead create them with an eye towards realism. There are, however, a non-traditional ways of using GenJutsus in such a manner that it becomes possible to create quasi-real objects and effects that can affect even disbelievers. Those who practice regular GenJutsus are frequently more interested in the artistic aspect of GenJutsus and seal to create an artful fiction, while those who favor the non Conventional GenJutsus are usually enthralled with the philosophic facet of illusions and seek to make a sensible and quasi-real phenomenon. It should be noted, however, that no matter which one belongs to, all GenJutsu Specialists draw from the same source which is through their chakra. In spite of the seemingly unsophisticated exterior, GenJutsus is the result of detailed study of chakra manipulation in which creates what is known as a successful and believable illusion, or GenJutsu. In many occasions many styles of GenJutsus have been refined that one would not need to have any understanding of the visual, audible, or other effects that are necessary for a GenJutsu to be convincing. With that being said this would be for those that are for the Non Specialist form, the styles of GenJutsus where people do not need to know how it would work. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. It is this that perhaps gives Ninjas little respect towards the young for they practice the art of Illusions. GenJutsu Perceptions Some perceptions are Mind affecting, and some are not. Mind affecting is something that affects the mind itself, that changes a person all together such as blindness, unconscious, stunned, or even nausea. In which is not there but the mind feels it there such as weightless, or having more weight yet nothing has physically changed. Basics There are Five Basics that are found within the GenJutsu perceptions. The Basics are the first, the normal that slowly lead to the Advanced form of GenJutsus just like how Releases work. Figment Figment Perception creates a false sensation. When a Figment Technique is perceived everyone feels the same thing, there is no alter, or different versions of a technique from person to person. This means that if a user performs a Figment Perception on a group, everyone feels the exact same Perception. With a Figment Perception if a user wishes to create an affect such as speech, the user must pick the speech first in order for it to speak or else no audible speech will be heard. If intelligible speech is possible, it must be in a language the user can speak. This goes the same with images, a user cannot create an image unless the user knows the image. User can only create figments out of two sensory, sight and sound. Figments cannot cause damage to objects or creatures, support weight, provide nutrition, or provide protection from the elements. Figments are pure illusions, used for distractions, confounding, or delaying enemies. This is not a mind affecting perception. Glamour Glamour Perception changes a person's sensory qualities, making it look, feel, taste, smell, or sound like something else, or even seem to disappear. This means a person could hear something that is not there, feel something that is not there, taste something that is not there, see something that is not there. Glamour are basically hallucinations, delusions, making someone feel, see, taste, smell, or hear something that is not there, or make something not exist while being there. Glamour is illusions, used for distractions, confounding, or delaying enemies. This is not a mind affecting perception. Pattern Pattern Perception are like figments, a pattern technique creates an image that others can see, but a pattern also affects the minds of those who see it or are caught in it. This means that those who are trapped within Pattern Perception Techniques are also affected by other sensations that affect the mind itself such as blindness, unconscious, stunned, or even nausea. In affect, Patterns are very similar to Figment, however they have added affect used to subdue an opponent, harming their inner mind in a certain way to allow the user to perform more harmful techniques or escape without problems. Phantasm Phantasm Perception creates a mental image usually only the user and the opponent (or opponents) of the technique can perceive. These are considered to be as personalized techniques that affects the opponent's mind. These techniques could be messages, dream stopping, complete disarray techniques. Phantasm Techniques are known to harm the person's mind, making them feel weaker, harming them through the perception of the mind but not with real life effects. Phantasm techniques are all in their heads, and are known to make people go crazy. Third parties viewing or studying the scene do not notice the phantasm. All phantasms are mind-affecting Jutsus. Shadow Shadow Perception deals with the perception of void, what is not seen hidden within the shadows. The Mind sees through lights, and then through shadows. As some say, they say that the greatest fear, is the fear of the unknown. The Shadow Perception works differently then that of the Shadow Release works and focuses on mainly the shinobi's own shadow, as well as the shadows that their shadow touches. The Shadow Release is Ninjutsu. The Shadow Perception is the fifth basic as it deals with the understanding of what the mind sees it sees and what the mind hears it hears. Shadows is an unknown force that has plagued the mind throughout existence in which one feels they have seen a figure that is not really there, a shape that is not truly its shape. The Shadow Perception brings these shapes alive in an illusionary form, making the mind feel, and believe it is real. This is why it is called the Shadow Perception. This GenJutsu functions solely within the mind of the target, though they percieve it to be happening in reality. Advanced Perceptions Charm These GenJutsus change the way the subject views you. Usually, this effect is to make the target see you as a trusted friend. Through careful application of this type of GenJutsu, an Illusionist can ensnare the friendship of anyone he makes contact with. Of course, the benefits of being able to befriend local guards, the sentries of a guarded vault, or the hulking brute about to take your head off with an axe are understood. A Charm GenJutsu can be very powerful but it does not force the target to do anything outside its nature. Instead, these GenJutsus rely on the behavior that comes with an emotional bond. Used properly, Charm GenJutsus have another advantage. Victims of a Charm Truly feel what the GenJutsu directs them to feel. Once the GenJutsu ends, the individual's own emotions return. Again, a person cannot force someone or make someone perceive something that is against their nature. Compulsion The Compulsion forces the target to act in some way or changes the way his mind works. The sheer potential of that last part, 'changes the way his mind works', is incredible. One can turn enemies into allies, make vicious predator docile, or make a long lasting changes to a subject's perceptions. However, these are illusions that are mind affecting, and thus when an Illusion is over, all effects are out of the person's mind. These GenJutsus also have a limit as well as a user can not force someone to do something out of their own nature. What this means is, have a person kill themselves. There are of course cause, and effects for these types of Techniques in which when a user performs, a side affect comes into play as well. These techniques does not work on undead, or non living creatures, they do not work on creatures larger in size then the person either. GenJutsu Disciplines This section introduces th concept of sub versions of GenJutsus, or "disciplines." These are small, commonly themed groups of GenJutsus to better help someone identify a type of GenJutsu within the Four Basic forms of GenJutsus as well as Advanced GenJutsus. In GenJutsus, there are nine disciplines of GenJutsu. Themed according to the tasks or spell effects that most typify the greatness of GenJutsus: Avoidance, Deception, Disguise, Fascination, Invisibility, Message, Shadow, Terror, and True Illusion. Avoidance The Avoidance discipline employs illusions to create quick diversions, artful misdirection, and colorful escapes rather than creating intricate fantasies. Deception The Deception discipline is most useful for misleading other ninjas for one reason or another. Disguise Disguise GenJutsus often alter a target's features, making him appear like someone else. GenJutsus that trade or alter physical features belong in this category Fascination The nature of the fascination discipline leads to two basics sort of GenJutsus: those involving mesmerization, which inspire a child like wonder or awe, and those involving obsession, which invariably leads to dangerous fixations that can lead to a sinister end. Invisibility GenJutsus in the Invisibility discipline conceal someone or something from sight. Message The message discipline is used to communicate with others- either through speech through chakra, text, or dreams. Shadow GenJutsus frm the shadow discipline fall into two categories. Either they are related to darkness and shadows, or they use energy from chakra to give partial substance to illusions. Typically, these are the only illusions with a tactile element to them. Terror The GenJutsus in the terror discipline strike at the victim's subconscious, driving his most dreaded innermost fears to the surface. Nightmares and madness also fall into this discipline. True Illusion Finally, the true illusion discipline contains those GenJutsus that create false images, sounds, etc., in a straightforward manner. These GenJutsus are the backbone of GenJutsus. Senses Affected By GenJutsu Sight This GenJutsu acts upon a creature's sense of sight. This aspect of the GenJutsu will not affect a blinded creature or a creature with no sense of sight. Hearing This GenJutsu acts upon a creature's sense of hearing. This aspect of the GenJutsu will not affect a deafened creature or a creature with no sense of hearing. Smell This GenJutsu acts upon a creature's sense of smell. This aspect of the GenJutsu will not affect a creature with no sense of smell or one whose sense of smell has been deadened. Touch This GenJutsu acts upon a creature's sense of touch. This aspect of the GenJutsu will not affect a creature with no sense of touch or one whose sense of touch has been deadened. Thermal This Genjutsu acts upon a creature's ability to sense heat and cold. This aspect of the GenJutsu will not affect a creature with no ability to sense heat and cold or one whose sense to do so has been deadnened. Mind This GenJutsu has the mind-affecting descriptor. This has no game effect in and of itself, but there are many types of creations that are immune to mind-affecting GenJutsus such as puppets. Fear This GenJutsu has the fear descriptor. This has no game effect in and of itself, but there are many creatures that are immune to fear techniques such as Puppets. This only works however to the perspective of what one would be afraid of as well. One must take into consideration that every creation has some sort of fear. Combating Genjutsu To combat the effects of genjutsu, there are several options. The first option is for the shinobi to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra; this is called GenJutsu Release. This can also be done by an unaffected shinobi by applying a sudden surge of chakra into the affected person. In addition, Tailed Beasts can break their Jinchūriki out of genjutsu in a similar fashion. The second option is through intense pain not caused by the genjutsu and utilizing the resulting pain to bring their senses back in order (of the first two options, the latter seems more effective in most situations, or at least is the easiest). The third option is accessible only to Sharingan wielders. Masters of the Sharingan technique can break or see through genjutsu using their Sharingan. Breaking Tsukuyomi is possible with an ordinary Sharingan, but requires a lot of skill. Fourthly, ordinary people can sometimes train their eyes (without Sharingan) to break genjutsu through unknown means. Finally, one can prevent a person from casting genjutsu using obstructive techniques like the Hidden Mist Technique to prevent one from seeing the opponent in the first place. In spite of these methods, some forms of genjutsu, like Tsukuyomi and Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Singing may not be broken easily, either due to their near-instant effect like the former, or their ability to render one unconscious and paralyzed altogether like the latter. In addition, one must realize that he or she is under the effects of genjutsu before attempting to break out of it. This can be done by observing the changes in one's own chakra like Karin's chakra-sensing ability. Notes * Because genjutsu effects activity throughout the Prosencephalon structure of the brain, humans, dogs and other species of mammal are therefore all affected by genjutsu; however, the Kikaichū, like all insects, lack such a structure to their brains, and so do not even notice it. As it has once been put, insects are ruled almost solely by five powerful senses alone, which makes them immune to genjutsu and gives Shinobi that have Kikaichū Implantation performed on them gain an ability to detect it when nobody else can. * Among genjutsu the most dangerous are those that affect the opponent with sound allowing the user to stay out of sight. * It should be noted that many of the GenJutsu techniques (Especially those of the Conventional GenJutsu List) depend upon fooling the senses, primarily sight and sound. Thus, when a GenJutsu comes upon a subject that lacks these senses, he may be at a loss as to how to bring about the desired effect. External Visual and auditory effects such as figments, glamors and patterns that depend primarily upon sight or sound to be sensed rarely have an effect on those who are blind or deaf. This however, is not the case with phantasms, which invoke an internal image in the subject's mind and therefore do not depend upon the external senses, but internal concepts. * See Also * GenJutsu Category:Jutsu Types Category:GenJutsu